


My Motherfucking Miracle

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck kinda, M/M, Mentions of Sober!Gamzee, Mentions of trolldancestors, Vriska is a Bitch, after SBURB, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:29:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A GamTav story where Gamzee starts going to Tavros school, but to say in the least different. After a few weeks Tavros starts to feel a fluttering warmth in his chest when ever he sees the batshit crazy clown. Is this what love is like?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start this sorry as story.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I finally got my self an account, EEEEEEEE I'm so happy.  
> This is my first story so please comment if you think my story is even worthy attention, don't hesitate to critique if you think Im doing something wrong or wonder over something.  
> Some of you might know me as the guest BloodyBunny.  
> hOnK :0)

The bell rings, signaling that summer vacation is over. Students start walking to their first class.  
Your name is Tavros Nitram and your first class is math, walking there ,your feet keep making embarrassing clanking noises. Your thankful you're able to walk though, just a month ago you were stuck in a wheelchair, both your legs from the knee down were crushed beyond repair. But thankfully you got to amputate and get high quality prosthetics attached to your knees. 

Math class is held in room 301D and your just at 259C so if you don't hurry up your gonna be late on your first class of the semester.   
"I'm going to see past this one." the teacher named Ms.Makki sighed as she opened the door to let you in.   
"Thanks ma'am." you can feel yourself blushing heavily and sit down at an empty desk by the window in the back row and starts to get your stuff out of his bag so that nobody would notice.   
"As I was saying, I expect you to work hard with your homework as well as your schoolwork, any slacking off will not be accepted. Every one of you will be expected to at least get an E on your report card in the end of the year, a-" A knock on the door interrupts Ms.Makki and the vice principal pokes her head in.   
"Am I interrupting anything important?"   
"Not at all, we were just having an intruduction."   
"Good, If I'm not mistaken you were expecting a new student?"   
"Oh, I completely forgot!" Ms.Makki was out of her seat in a half second "Students, today we will be having a new person to join our little group."   
The teens start mumbling to each other, wondering who this new person will be. When the guy walkes in every one goes quiet, the first thing you notice is that he's tall as fuck like 6.8 or something, his hair is a tangled, black mess. And he has horns, fucking HORNS, they're twisted like two candy corn colored spirals sticking out of his head. He is wearing black pajama pants with purple polkadots. An unzipped purple hoodie and a black t-shirt with a purple capricorn symbole on it. You look down at his feet, a pair of purple converse stares back at you.  
"Hello mah brothas and sistas, my name is Gamzee motherfucking Makara." the guy says flashing a dopey grin, sharp teeth greet you.  
hE HAS FANGS, you think, lIKE THE CREEPY CLOWN MAKE UP WASN'T ENOUGH.  
Ms. Makki steps in, breaking your train of thought.  
"Good day Gamzee, my name is Leah Makki and I will be your teacher in math and fysics. Now if we could find you a seat." she says looking out on the seats that's not already taken.  
"Ah over there, beside Tavros Nitram." she says pointing to the desk beside you.

You mentally Facepalm yourself, oF COURSE, oF COURSE HE HAS TO SIT BESIDE ME, you think.  
Watching as this Gamzee walks over and plopps down at the desk, firing a goofy smile to you, you notice his skin is grey, and is eyes are and indigo color, and if shit wasn't wierd enough, his pupils are like a cats, just a slit growing wider and thinner.

"Hey bro." he says quietly, smiling at you.  
"Uhh..Hi?" you whisper, but groaning to yourself, this is going to be a long class


	2. Be the batshit crazy clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one in Gamzee´s point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this story is not popular, I understand that but I will continue it cuz I don´t have any other stories.  
> hOnK  
> :0)

Naaw, your´re not crazy, just a little high and shit from that sopor slime you ate for breakfast, but whatever.  
Anyway this is your first day at that highschool as humans call it, you don´t know why, but you´re the only troll there for some reason. But you will probably be fine as always.

After at least an hour trying to find your way to school, you make your way onto school grounds and miraculously the bells hadn´t ringed yet.  
You make your way into the halls, some punks bumping into you, but after a look at your face they quickly walk away. 

Catching you of guard, the bells ring signaling that you should get to class, if you knew were your class was. After a while the halls are completely empty and you´re just standing there like an idiot.

"Shouldn´t you be in class right now?" the voice made you jump and you quickly turn around. A teacher has appeared from nowhere.  
"Well yeah, but I´m motherfucking lost, and I´m new here so can you help a motherfucker out?" you ask as polite as you can.  
"Well if you´re new I suppose you will have to go to the office to get yourself a schedule." the teacher said starting to walk along the corridor, signaling to you to follow him.

You catch up with the teacher and start walking alongside him, you get to study him more closely, he had kinda pale skin, not like vampire skin glowing and all that shit just...pale, like yours. Or as pale grey skin goes but whatever. The teacher apparently named E. Scratch, thats at least what on says on his name tag, wears a white suit and a green bow tie, heck even his hair is white, the guy just looks like he has been dipped in bleach.

After a while the two of you reach a door labeled office, and walk in. There is two women sitting there, one with hair tied up in a knot on the back of her head and with glasses, she looks kinda old.  
The other one has her hair down in a short page and is much younger than the other lady.  
Scratch walks up to the old one and starts talking to her, you don´t hear much, you´re occupied with looking at a very bright and colorful painting on the wall, you kinda tend to space out when you see colorful things.  
You get focused again when you hear the old lady talking to you.

"Uh say what again?" you say confused.  
"I said, welcome to our school Gamzee, I´m Elane Garcia, the principal´s secretary and here is your schedule and some more information about our school, as you know your the first and only troll here so be prepared for some confusion of your teachers, we have tried to inform everyone but there is always someone who misses a detail or two."

She hands you a folder and a shit ton of papers, yeah there is no way you´re gonna read all of this crap.

"Why am I the only motherfucking troll here?" you ask  
"Well we have been working on a project to take in more trolls in this school, but it hasn´t worked out as we planned and there has been a few complications." she answer.

The younger lady walks up to you.

"Im the vice principal, Samantha Frost but everyone calls me Ms. Snowball, I can take you to your class if you would like."  
You nod, because you had no idea what so ever where you where.  
"Follow me." Ms. Snowball heads for the door and you just casually walked after.

After a while you reach room 301D.  
"Wait here." she said, knocking on the door and then peeking in.

Suddenly the door opens wide and a female teacher greets you.  
You look over to the teens, they´re all staring at you, man sometimes you hate being a troll.

MaN, tHeY aRe AlReAdY fReAkInG oUt, CaN´t WaIt UnTiL tHeY sEe WhAt We CaN dO.  
Shut up, you mumble to the voice in your head.  
"You have to speak up." the teacher , Makki something you think.¨  
You swallow your uneasy nes and say:

"Hello mah brothas and sistas, my name is Gamzee motherfucking Makara."  
You listen to your voice, calm, good.  
After some useless shit your teacher said, you get a seat next to a really cute motherfucker called Tavros.

"Hey bro." you greet.  
"Uhh..Hi?"  
Fuck he even sounds cute, you start with listening to your class and teacher, but then you´re distracted by a butterfly flying around, yeah you´re not gonna get much shit done today.


	3. Be Tavros again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries.

You are now Tavros Nitram again.

Finally the first period of school is over and all of the teens are let out into the cafeteria. You brought lunch from home so you just sit down at a table in the corner rather then standing in que for a plate full of grey slime. 

"Hey, can a motherfucker sit here?" 

You look up and see that wierd kid from class, the one with the horns and fangs.

"Uh...sure." you say scooting over to make room for him, he grabs a chair and sits down beside you.

"Soo....You're Gamzee huh?" 

"That's my motherfucking name." he answerd smiling, then he reached down and started to fumble with his backpack, soon he looked over to you, smiled and then picked up a box.

"Uh...Whats that?" you ask, this guy just gets you more and more confused by the second.

"My motherfucking lunch." Gamzee answerd opening the lid, reavealing a box full of green slime.

"Um that doesn't look very edible." you say, wondering what the hell that slime is.

"Well, sopor slime isn't really made to motherfucking eat, but it tastes bitchtits wicked." he simply replied, dipping his grey fingers in the bright green slime and then licking them off.

"Oh, ok." you say taking a bite out of your PBnJ sandwich.

The two of you ate in scilence, you cruching on your sandwiches and him just repetedly dipping his fingers in the slime and then licking the slime off. At the time both of you were finished eating the bells rang and you stood up.

"Well see you later I suppose." you say as you packed up your things and stood up to leave.

"Yup see you later Tavbro. Honk." he says grinning over his shoulder as he walked away.

You stand still for a moment, watching the lanky figure make his way through the croud of teens, and then dissapear around the corner. But then you pick up your bag and head for your class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I promise you the chapters will be longer and the pause between updates wont be this long.  
> Sorry to keep you waiting.  
> I am open to any suggestions of how this story should go cuz I suck at writing plot.  
> hOnK  
> :0)


	4. See but don't touch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A teacher gets a very painful lesson about troll physics.   
> And Gamzee gets a really painful reminder of how he is different.

You are now Gamzee.......again.

You finally make the voice in your head shut the fuck up by gulping down some pie, the sopor seeping into your mind and calming you down. 

You feel more relaxed then you have felt during the intire first period, you sigh with relief as your mind get blurry again, blocking out the voices who was constantly screaming at you. 

You make your way to english class held by M. Palagini acording to your schedule anyway. After some confused walking along you get to english class, in some miracoulus way the teacher hadn't begun the lessons, and thank the mirthful messiahs, because being late for three classes in a row would not have been good, at all.

When you enter the room, one by one, the teens turn around to stare at you, some just cathing glanses in the corner of their eye while others just flat out stare at you, nuging their friends and soon the whole room is staring at you like you came from outer space, well technicaly you did, but that's not the point.

Anyway you walk right past them and sit down at a bench near the window, you can still feel the teens staring at you. Being a troll sure had some disadvantages, you pick up you bag, setting it down on the table and started to search through it, looking up, the teenagers are still staring at you, you grin as you drag out six juggling clubs from your bag and withdraw a unicycle from your sylladex. But to the humans it seemingly appeared out of no where. Anyway you hop on the unicycle and started jugling.

iF tHeY'rE sTaRiNg MiGhT aS wElL gIvE tHeM a GoOd ReAsOn To StArE, you thought chuckling to yourself. But after about a minute the door slammed open, you loose concentraition and fall of the unicycle, the clubs landing on the floor and two of them hitting your head on the way down.

"What is going on here?!" the teacher yelled, but mostly at you.

"Nothin' you have got to get your worrying all up on." you say drawing all of the clubs and the unicycle into your sylladex.

The teacher just looked at you dissaprovingly and walked to his desk.

"Hello students, as some of you may know I'm Mark Palagini and I will be your teacher in english." he says along with some other crap that you honestly don't give two shits about. You just reasted your head in your palm and looked out the window.

After awhile in the lecture the teacher stopped talking, you turn your head to see what caused the scilence only to find the teacher glaring at you.

"Mr. Makara could you please answer the question." he said.

"Uuh, sorry i kinda spaced out, ask the question again."

"Your behavior really needs improvement and you will have to take that ridiculous outfit off, you might be able to act like a five year old anywhere else but not in my classroom." he says his face growing redder and redder by the minute.

"Uh, outfit? What motherfucking outfit?" you ask honestly confused.

"Jesus Christ!" the teacher said, stomping to your seat. Before you can register whats going on, he had taken a firm grip and yanked your horns as hard as he could.

A shockwave of pain surged through your entire body, your eyes snapped open and the only thing existing was the pain.

Without thinking you clenched your fist and with all your strength you punched your teacher in the face. As soon as his grip around your horns loosened the pain decreased but it was still there. Without looking at anyone you rose from your seat and ran out the door, not stopping once until you reach the mens room.

Fuck you hated your life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that a few people actually reads this junk.  
> Your comments and kudos just keep making my day.  
> The fluff should begin within the next few chapters.  
> hOnK  
> :0)


	5. Be the short, crabby asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update soon, finally got some spare time and some inspiration. But updates will be late in the future because of school.  
> FUCK.  
> hOnK  
> :0)

Hey fuck you, you're not short, your average and everyone else isn't. Especially not this fucking horrifying dude leaning over the fucking sink  
Man this guy is huge, atleast 6.8 if not even more, he skinny as fuck, long arms resting on the sides of the sink. Out of the mop of raven hair, two big twisted, goat like horns are sticking out.  
But you notice something is wrong, he is hunched over like he is in pain, forehead resting on the mirror, eyes closed, mouth altered into a frown.

"Hey fuckass, you alright?" you say walking up to him.  
He slowly opened his eyes, looking at you through the mirror, you now notice the clown makeup smeared on his face.  
"I'm fine, just a motherfucking headache that's all." he say lazily grinning at you through the mirror, his grin quickly changes to a look of pure agony as he hunches over again, his whole body convulses as he throws up in the sink.  
You turn your head away, not wanting to see more of the bright green slime pouring from his mouth.  
As soon you hear he is done with throwing a rainbow in the sink you look over to him again, he wipes his mouth with the backside of his grey hand, wait his skin is grey, what the fuck. Anyway he turns on the sink, washing away the bright green slime.

"Ok, I'm not a fucking doctor but that is not normal." you say, grabbing his wrist and begin to drag his ass to the school nurse.

A few minutes later you are leaning against the wall in nurse Harley's office.  
The guy or troll's name is Gamzee and he's the first and only troll in the school.  
Harley is currently applying some kind of painkilling cream on his goat horns, and he's making some kind of rasping noise, harley told you he was purring which is fucking wierd.  
"Does it feel better now Gamzee?" she asks and goes over to the sink to wash the last of the paste if her hands.  
"Yeah thanks to my new motherfucking best friend." he says drowsily, his voice rough of all the purring.  
"You can lay here and rest awhile if you want to." Harley walks over and leads him to a couch in the corner of the room, and he curls up and falls asleep like a child.

"Thank you for bringing him here." Jade says nuging her head towards Gamzee.  
"No fucking problem, he was making a mess out of the bathroom, what the fuck is wrong with him anyway?" you ask still curious.  
"Aparently a teacher grabbed him to the horns pretty hard, trolls horns are extremely sensitive so this is a normal reaction." Harley says before smirking "I think you just gained a moirail."  
"What the fuck is a morail."  
"Moirail, it's the troll word for best of friends."  
"Okay, like I needed another wierdo on my neck."  
Harley laughs and thanks you again and you leave for next class. But as you walk out the door you can't help but to feel an urge to stay and look after the troll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, it's in the middle of the fucking night and I can't sleep because I haven't updated in a while so here it is.  
> Also if you thought it was only going to be GamTav then: TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.  
> hOnK  
> :0)


	6. Mimes and mansions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL.  
> hOnK  
> :0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, did anyone of you guess, why theres a TROLOLOL, in the chapter summary. MORE TROLLS!  
> hOnK  
> :0)

Why am doing this, You are now the mute.  
Hey you have a name.  
Oh for fucks sake. Be Kurloz Makara.

That's better, your name is Kurloz Makara and you are currently on your way to get your little bro from school.  
Why? Because he needs you, that's why.

Anyway, you walk to the principals office to get directions to the nurse where Gamzee is currently resting, some asshole apparently grabbed his horns and if anyone knows how sensitive his horns are it's you.

The lady looks fucking terrified when you show up, you take out your sketch pad and scribble down:   
Hello, my name is Kurloz Makara, I got a call from your nurse about my little brother.   
The lady snaps out of the petrified state, you honestly can't blame her, you're even scarier than Gamz.  
"Oh, yes of course, follow me please." she says with a forced smile, you notice a faint sweat. You chuckle, but of course you were the only one to hear it, she looks a little bit like Zahhak.

Anyway the lady is leading you through a maze of corridors, you will have to be lucky if you manage to get  Gamzee and yourself out of the school without being lost for three hours. When you (finally) stand outside of the nurses office  
you're patience is wearing thin, GAMZEE NEEDS ME FOR FUCKS SAKE LET ME IN!!

After awhile and some godawful minutes you are allowed in to see Gamz. Fuck, he's asleep on a couch in the most pity full way ever, like an abandoned grub, which is exactly what he and you are.  
Fuck you are not going to think about that.

You sit down beside him and start to pat his head, carefully avoiding his horns, a grin spreads across your face as he starts to wake up. Making hilarious sounds.

"Wuh, nuh, eeh, ku-Kurloz?" he sits up, really confused and really really sleepy.  
"What are you doing here?" he yawns and rubs his eyes.  
Once you're sure he's looking you sign out:

To take you home, come on.

You reach out a hand, he takes it allowing you to pull him up. You give nod to the nurse and the old lady starts to lead you and Gamzee out of the school.

Once outside you take the ladies hand and shake it and nod at her, she nods back and turns around and goes back into the school.   
Gamzee has already placed himself in the front seat of the car and is dosing off when you start the car he jumps awake, you smile, your stitches straining at your lips, and pat his head to assure  him that it's okay.

A car ride later you wake him up and help him inside your dad's mansion. Making sure that he gets some proper sleep and not just some shitty crashing on the hornpile , you follow him in to his respiteblock and help him strip down to his boxers. He crawls into his recoupracoon and soon you can hear faint snoring.  
You smile and close the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my opinion, Kurloz is like a second father to Gamzee and himself, taking care of his little brother when he fucks up or someone fucks him up.  
> So yeah, oh and also I ship Kurloz/Meulin. ♑♥♌
> 
> hOnK  
> :0)


	7. HELP ME!!

Hi guys, it's me.  
I'm so very sorry for the lack of updates.  
My schoolwork is really frustrating and it's draining on my creativity.  
So I will try my hardest to try to write whenever I can, and I also paused For the better or for the worse, because handling two updates for a new writer with a busy school is too much to handle.  
But I also need some help, please if you have any suggestions ANY at all, just post them in the comments and I will try to upload a chapter as soon as possible.

hOnK  
:0)


	8. Wake up with a MOTHERFUCKING headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee has a dream or is it a twisted memory?  
> Gamzee's POV  
> hOnK  
> :0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOW late chapter is late.  
> Here I show my dark side *smiles evilly*  
> I recommend to listen to Broken Iris- The eyes of tomorrow, when things go downhill  
> hOnK  
> :0)

Laughter, bright colors everywhere, smiling faces. You where on a emerald field, the sky was a light blue and clouds was staining it like splashes of cotton candy, the air had a light hint of honey scent.

Around you was eleven trolls, they where all laughing and smiling, playing tag or relaxing in the bright green grass.

One of the trolls particuarly catched your eyes though, he was a brownblood, his face had just the slightest tint of rich choclate, his laughter filled the air, he was talking to an oliveblood with a blue cat-hat and and olive coat which was all-to-big for her. Whatever they were talking about it made the brownblood laugh in the most beautiful way, he threw his head back, his soft mohawk swaying and his shoulders bounched up and down and the laughter made your blood sing and your bloodpusher soar.

You could feel an indigo blush creeping to your cheeks as your face started to heat up, you were just about to go and talk to the sweet brownblood when the skies seemed to darken, black clouds rolling in and blocking out the green sun. The warm air suddenly seemed freezing cold, there were no more smiling faces, everyone wore a look of horror and despair.

The first horrible screech pierced the air, You froze and turned around. In the grass was a female redblood, or what was left of her, blood was pouring out of a deep gash in her chest and her hair was gaining a red tint as she was bleeding somewhere in there, her face painted with deep red stains and blood was running out of her mouth, nose even her eyes that had lost their living light and was now glazed over. The redbloods intire body was covered in cuts and scrapes, the bleeding never seemed to stop.

The male yellowblood fell to his knees screaming and wailing in despair beside her body, and you could only watch as the red and blue sparks that flew around his head increased as he lost control of his psiioniic powers. He screamed much louder as his powers began to fry his brain, his eyes exploded in a cascade of yellow blood and blood was running down his face and neck. His horns cracked as the power began to lay more preassure on his body, he didn't stop screaming until yellow blood fought it's way up his throat and stained the already red painted grass. He collapsed onto the ground, his body spazming with every wave of blood that made it's way onto the grass. When he finally stopped twiching you were ready to vomit.

The smell of burnt flesh made it's way into your nose and you could hear more screams of agony as all the remaning trolls met their demise.

The olive blood that had been talking to the brownblood started to shriek, dents in her body was becoming visible, as if somone or something was hitting her, hard, she stopped wailing when her skull cracked but that didn't stop the attacker, olive blood was gushing out of her battered and bruised body.

A jadeblooded female's scream was cut short as something pierced her ribcage, she died on the spot, jade blood flowing freely. The tealblood was just laying in her own blood, a look of shock and sadness was painted on her bloody face, beside her was a mutant blood, instead of the much darker female redblood, his blood was a light shade of red, candy red,  he was laying in a simmilar way to the teal blood only his eyes were closed. They were holding hands, it seemed they had mustered the strengh in their final moments to take eachothers hand.

A cerluean laid on her stomach, a sword sticking out of her back, a muscular blueblood was strangled, a peice of string had been so tightly wrapped around his neck that it had pierced his skin and deep blue blood had run down his neck, a smile was plastered on his face for some odd reason.

 A purpleblooded seadweller was sawed in half, guts and blood spilled from his ruined midsection, you press your hands against your mouth in an effort to not throw up. You are somewhat sucsessful swalloing down the bile that had risen in your throat.

The last troll was also a seadweller, female this time had been pierced through the chest in a simmilar way of the jadeblood, her eyes was wide open in a look of shock and fushia tears had dried in her skin, just a trickle of blood was still seeping from her mouth.

 

When you thought this couldn't get anymore horrible you were proven wrong, the last screech echoed through the field, you quickly turned around, your eyes widned of shock. With both of his legs snapped clean of, the beautiful brownblood had a lance pierced through his chest.

His eyes was begging, he shakily raised one arm and reached out for you.

"G-Gamzee, h-help me p-please."

TAVROS!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Kurloz was standing by your bedside, a look of concern was plastered on his face.

**_Are you okay?_ **

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bad dream, thats all." you say sitting up, you quickly lie back down though, a dull throb in your head was making even blinking painful.

 _ **You gotta get to school**_.

"I know, I know."

A quick shower and some asprin later you feel much better, you grab a sandwich and head for the door.

"Bye Kurloz, see ya later."

 _ **Bye Gamz**_.

As you step out in the nice weather you can't help but to smile, you were going to see Karkat and Tav. You had completly forgotte about your nightmare as you make your way to school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the dream, yes they were out in the day cuz that makes the downfall that much more dramatic, just imagine yourself out in a beautiful field with all of your friends only to have the skies to darken and your friends drop dead one by one. 
> 
> I had alot of fun writing the grousome deaths, MUAHAHAHHA >:0)  
> Something is wrong with me. Also I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL PSIONIC!  
> I took the doomed timeline deaths, the first death or just made up a death for the characters who has not yet died (but soon will if I know Hussie)  
> hOnK  
> :0)


	9. Karkat: Get up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! *dramatic music in the background* I'm an asshole aren't I....Yup.  
> I'm so sorry to anyone that has actually waited for this chapter, I hope it isn't TOO late. (LOL who the fuck am I kidding, last one was ayear ago (;U;) ) GOMENASAI.  
> But here it is!  
> hOnK  
> :0)

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEE-

SLAM!!

You groan and turn over and bury your head in your pillow. If only to catch a few more seconds of shuteye before your big brother comes storming in to-

Speak of the fucker, you can feel someone *choughKankrichough* pull the blanket off you.

"Karkat, I really advise you to get up, you have school today and it's getting rather late."

"Kankri can you do me a small fucking favor, take that ranting of yours and shove it up your ass." you grumble and yank the blanket over you again.

"Karkat, must you use so many curses, I find it triggering and offensive!" 

"I find your voice triggering and offensive!!" and from then on you bury yourself under both blanket and pillows and SKREEEEEEE until he goes away.

After about half an hour of dozing you finally, FINNALY drag yourself out of your bed and into the shower that you and Kankri share because god forbid you can't have a bathroom to yourself. 

A relaxing shower later you step out into the cold air of you bedroom with a towel around you waist and wince as the chill hits the fresh red marks on your lower arm.

You ignore the discomfort and make your way through the mess thats called a bedroom floor, to the infernal chaos that is your warderobe. You drag on a black hoodie with the cancer sign (you were born a cancer) on the back and a decent pair of grey jeans. Two silver loops through your right eyebrow aaaaaand you're done.

Downstairs your dad is sitting by the table, newspaper in one hand, coffee mug in the other. Kankri is fuck knows where and your mother is already at work.

You grab a bowl, a pack of cereal and the milk jug and pour up a decent breakfast.

"Good morning Karkat, did you sleep well?" your dad looks at you over his newspaper. "Yeah, whatever." You say stuffing your face with cereal. The rest of the meal is uneventful, you dad occupied with his newspaper, only mumbling something once in a while. After dumping your bowl in the dishwasher you tread up the stairs to your room. Picking up your backpack from behind the door where you discarded it yesterday you dump the supplies you need in no particular order onto it, zip it closed and shrug it on. Walking down the stairs again you grab your shitty beat up phone, headphones and keys from the counter at the door. Your dad tells you to have a good day and you're off. Plugging your headphones into the phone you tap into spotify and press shuffle. With With Should have known better by Sick Puppies on, you drop you phone into your pocket and continue your journey to school.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing Kankri, don't judge.  
> Again so sorry for the long wait, I'll try to get back to this fic.  
> hOnK  
> :0)


End file.
